SUPERHEROES
by kieran1996
Summary: when Kick-Ass needs help he asks help from people who become superheroes and supervillains which is were the story begins
1. Chapter 1 the story so far

SUPERHEROES

Chapter 1 – the story so far

After Kick-Ass defeated and killed Frank D'Amico his son Chris aka Red Mist planned to exact his revenge on both Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl. It took 2 months for Red Mist to prefect his plan and that plan was that Red Mist would go out and recruit super villains and not just one or two but thousands, enough to destroy Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl. News spread everywhere that Red Mist was recruiting; now you may be thinking that who could be evil enough to join Red Mist but you would be surprised it was a chance for people to become super villains which to be honest is a rare opportunity plus most of Red Mists recruits were either criminally insane or crazy.

So what Red Mist did to draw Kick-Ass's is he and his recruits went into the town city and started to destroy it by shooting at people killing hundreds of innocent people, smashing shop windows which brought more people to come and join in, setting buildings on fire, obviously the police tried to stop them but the police weren't prepared and Red Mist's army were to big to stop the only ones who could stop them were outnumbered.

Kick-Ass figured out that if he had a chance to defeat Red Mist it would be to get some recruits of his own so he went on his my space page and posted "red mist is destroying our city, I need help to stop red mist but I can't do it alone please help". It took less than 10 minutes for hundreds to reply asking questions like "can we dress up in superhero customs?" and "do we need weapons?" Kick-Ass then told everyone to meet at the outskirts of the city.

This is were I come into the story my name is Zack it was about 8.50pm when I seen Kick-Ass's plea for help and I did what any huge comic fan would do I ran at my wardrobe and look for a costume, luckily enough I had a costume from a previous comic-con which was a basic black suit and "THANK GOD" I shouted when I found out it fit me then "thank god what" said my mum, I had to think of something before she came in my room so I said "I just completed a game" "good job" she replied "Zack I am going to do the shopping, don't answer the phone" "ok" I said quickly looking around for some sort of weapon to take and then I see it my metal baseball bat from when I was in my local baseball team I grabbed it and snuck down stairs and managed to get based my dad who was watching red mist's live attack on the city.

I went to the outskirts of the city were hundreds of people who volunteered to help Kick-Ass I went into the crowd of heroes and at the front the almighty Kick-Ass he stood upon a rock with Hit-Girl and said "hello and thank you to everyone who has come here, now if you want to leave and come home I understand this could mean death to all of us" then people in the crowd replied "NO, NEVER!" the replies quickly turned into a chant everyone was ready for the fight of our lives.


	2. Chapter 2 the massacre

SUPERHEROES

Chapter 2 – the massacre

After Kick-Ass made his speech everyone started training and exchanging tips and advice, then I seen her, Hit-Girl so I went up to her and said "um, um hit-girl can I have your autograph" "fuck off" she replied so I walked away in shame towards a girl who looked really kind and beautiful so I went up to her and said "hello, what's your name" "death star, hello Zack" she replied "OMG you can read minds" I shouted in shock "no, you have a 'hello my name is' stick on your costume" "oh shit" I replied trying to rip it off and then she whispered to me "don't worry I wont tell anyone your name" "thanks" I said in embarrassed voice and then I heard "WHEN THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO KILL SOME VILLAIN"

I heard the voice from behind me, I turned around and seen a ginger boy who looked about 18 who had a aerosol can in his hand, I went up to him and said "what is your name" "my name is Fire Fiend" he said "oh is it because of the ginger hair" in an angered voice he said "for one my hair is auburn, two it is because I love fire" as he said this he showed me his lighter "so that's why you have the aerosol can" I said, he then replied with a satisfying answer "exactly"

We waited for 1 hour before Kick-Ass said we are making a move, it was scary it was almost like walking to your death I walked to the city with Fire Fiend and Death Star and then we could see the city at first we though it was street lights but the closer we got we realized that it was no street light but the fires Red-Mist's recruits had started we then got in the city and it was deserted it was like one of those cowboy movies when the hero goes in the town and it is dead silent. Kick-Ass told us to keep our eyes open for an ambush.

We finally reached Red Mist and his recruits Red Mist was in front of them but someone was close behind Red Mist someone who looked very angry and tall and then Red Mist spoke "all of you heroes just run back to your parents and leave kick ass to me" but no one moved then red mist put his hand up and pointed at us then his recruits took out their weapons and shot at us hundreds if even thousands of bullets came speeding at us. I ran towards cover trying to dodge the bullets then I hid behind a car that was on its side then I looked around to see if I could see Fire Fiend and Death Star but I could only see the mass of dead bodies piling up it was a massacre so I took a peak at where Red Mist I could see people fighting with chainsaws, machete and swords then I see the person who was standing next to Red Mist he was in the middle of the battle killing hundreds with his shotguns there was something about him that scared me I think it was the fact that he was enjoying killing people someone had to stop him and unfortunately it was that someone was me.


	3. Chapter 3 the massacre continued

SUPERHEROES

Chapter 3 – the massacre continued

After I realized that I had to stop him, I planned to wait for him to turn his back and sneak attack him but for now I waited then "aaah" some maniac jumped over the car put didn't notice me or my scream I grabbed my bat and hit him over the head he then fell to the ground and said "ouch, that kills" "I am sorry, so sorry" I replied feeling guilty "oh my god what were you thinking, its metal for heavens sake" "I know I am sorry" then I seen fire fiend run up to me "hi is he a villain" he said "yes, but he is injured" I replied "great, burn muderfucker, burn" he said as he set him alight with the aerosol can and a light "jesus you just set him alight" I shouted in shock "I know its great" he replied with a tone of satisfaction.

After fire fiend set alight the villain we made a plan that fire fiend would make a distraction whilst I went around the big villain who I seen behind Red Mist. "are you ready" fire fiend said ready to start killing again "yeah" I replied "GO" he shouted as he came out of cover and started to set some villains alight this was the moment I ran through the battlefield dodging the bullets and falling rubble from the destroyed buildings I managed to get passed unknown.

I seen the target walking towards the surviving heroes most of the heroes ran at him to try and stop him but he was to strong he broke their necks, legs, arms and even backs he was strong and powerful, an enemy not to be messed with. The time was right, so I ran at him he didn't hear me coming probably because he was enjoying smacking a heroes head on the floor repeatedly then I final reached him I got out my baseball bat and whacked it on his head and then "shit" I said as he turned around as though the bat was made out of paper he then grabbed me and threw me at a car. The impact on the car had hit me hard, it felt like I was batman just after bane breaks batman's back then he walked over to me to finish me off.

Just as he walked over to me I heard someone shout out "hey ass-hole leave him alone" I looked over slowly just in case my head came off from the impact of been thrown by chuck Norris's son and it was death star who was the person who said it she jumped on top of some rubble running towards him she went for her belt and got out two five pointed shurikens and threw it at him they both hit him but it did nothing to stop him he simply grabbed them and ripped it out of his skin and dropped them he then grabbed both me and death star and then to our relief he heard Red Mist say "retreat we have lost" and then the building he was in collapsed in on itself the man who had me and death star dropped us and said "if I ever, see you two again you wont be as lucky" he then ran off with Red Mist's army into the darkness.

After the battle Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl thanked and congratulated us on our success and then said "go back home to your families, go back to your normal life's" then he and Hit-Girl went away but after the events of what happened I could never go back to my normal life.


	4. Chapter 4 the present

SUPERHEROES

Chapter 4 – the present

The year is 2022 its been 10 years since Red Mist attack on the city and if you are thinking of a futuristic world in which cars can fly, time travel has been invented or that the government has discovered a new power source like a cosmic cube but you are very wrong the world hasn't changed much the only thing that has changed is that scientists have found a cure for cancer which is now a extinct disease. Also there is no word about Red Mist and if he survived obviously there are rumours that he lives in the sewers hiding and planning to strike back and there are also websites with photos taken that looks like Red Mist standing and running of buildings but they are all hard to make out and plus I was there, I seen it happen.

In that 10 year space gap I used the time to my advantage by training myself by going to the gym regularly I also worked long and hard on my new and improved 2.0 costume which has some new additions like I now have black leather fingerless gloves, a hood to hide my identity and also to add to hiding my identity I added a black eye mask like the one robin has, I also added a cape and a utility belt of such and for protection (not that kind) a bullet proof vest which I added to "SS" which is my vigilantly name shadow stalker. Now you may be thinking ok badass name why pick it, and the reason I picked it because I found that I was good at hiding and staying unknown in the dark so it suited me.

As for fire fiend and death star well for fire fiend we have been in contact still and on occasions fought crime together and he still swears like a crazy man with tourettes and death star the girl who made me dribble like I hungry dog, well I haven't seen her since the battle but I heard she is still fighting crime and I hope and pray that one day we meet again but the chance of that is very slim.

Even though I carry on crime fighting my parents are oblivious to it, I sleep most of the day and come out at night to fight crime, and both my mom and dad nickname me 'the bat'. To fight crime and be in the know about what and were the crime is I have my computer hacked into the police network system not only does it have all the databases of criminals it also has their location like in prison.

It is a Thursday night, I woke up at about 9.00pm I went and got change into my suit because on the police network is said a possible gang are causing trouble and I do the same thing I do all the time before I leave the house I would have some extra pillows in my wardrobe so I take them out and place them under my bed covers so when I am gone it still looks like I am there if my parents come in and I also place a tape record under my pillow and play it because it is the sound of me snoring so it makes it look like I am there. After that I go and open my window and with silence go out onto the streets and head to were the gang are.


	5. Chapter 5 ordinary day for a superhero

SUPERHEROES

Chapter 5 – an ordinary day for a superhero

I found the location of the gang; they were in an abandoned warehouse and from were I was watching it looked like they were dealing drugs so I went a bit closer still staying to the shadows. I then got closer to hear what they were saying I heard one of them say "you either buy it or we kill you right now" in a threatening tone a second gang member "I will like to see you fucking try" then I whispered to myself "I wish you would, it would safe me the hassle". Then out of nowhere they aimed their guns at each other shouting "put your gun down or I'll pop one in your head" I whispered again to myself sarcastically "oh, what a hard man".

It took ten minutes for me to get bored of them so I thought it was the perfect time to take them down, now normal I would take them all together but considering they have guns I am going to take them down one by one I first went for the gang member guarding outside I slowly walked up to him and with one hand I put it over his mouth to stop him talking then I with my other hand I punched him in the back and before he could react he was out cold on the floor, I then got ran into the shadows because I heard someone say "hey, someone has taken out Steve" great I thought to myself, my cover is blown.

After the gang members realised they were not alone I quickly had to plan a new strategy, although the strategy was simple it was also risky, the strategy is to just fight them face to face so I waited until they gathered together and then I rushed towards them grabbing my bat and swinging it at one of the gang members hitting right in the head then the other gang members turned at my direction because the member I hit shouted in a lot of pain I then started to dodge their punches that they were throwing at me but I still got hit which made me fall, they then walked towards me pointing their guns at me and then I heard a sound that I heard a long time ago, it was the sound of something small and metal being thrown in the air and then out of nowhere a five pointed shuriken embedded itself into one of the gang members head and then I remembered where I heard that sound and seen the shuriken.


	6. Chapter 6 meeting an old friend

SUPERHEROES

Chapter 6 – meeting a n old friend

After the shuriken embedded itself into one of the gang members head six more came whistling through the air as they hit the remaining six gang members, I turned to the direction in which the shurikens came from but it was hard to see because it was so dark and that the gang member that hit me, hit me in the eye (which made hard to see out of) but I could see a figure of someone in the shadows I asked "who are you?" but there was no reply and then the figured moved closer into the light and then I seen who it was.

I then said "I could have handled them myself" knowing who it was and trying to make a joke then she replied "what, no thank you or a hello" it was death star I laughed and replied back nicely "thanks, I haven't seen you in ages" she then replied "yeah, its been to long" I then tried to carry on the conversation "I see you still are a hero" "yeah, you too, but it looks like you still need my help" "yep, very funny" I said in a sarcastic tone "hey, lets keep in touch" she said "yeah, um I have a facebook account you could follow, just type in 'shadow stalker' and it should come up" "its been great meeting you again" she said as she leaned forward to kiss me "see you again sometime" she said as she went, again.

The kiss made me go red like a tomato in embarrassment I made my way home I went into the front door and I went upstairs to my room and took of my costume and put it in my wardrobe and put on the some clothes and then there was knock on my bedroom door I said come in and it was my mum she came through and said "you're a bit late tonight" I replied with the most simplest answer that came to my mind "I was busy" "doing what" she replied fast and furiously "I was at the cinema" I said "seeing what" she replied even faster "that new horror film" I said tiredly "what new horror film" she said with a angry tone "you wouldn't know" I said to stop her "go one tell me" she said angrily "it's the one were a group of friends go into a forest and stay at a cabin" "ok, I believe you" she said giving up "wait what's that" she said pointing at my eye "my god your eye is all red and swelling, what happened, are you getting bullied, did you get into a fight" she said panicking "no mum I am alright I was walking, and I fell and hit it on the floor" I said to reassure her.

She then left my room, so I went on to my laptop and checked facebook and there was nothing, no friend request or update nothing. I thought to myself that she probably didn't get home yet and I then stared blankly at the screen lifelessly hoping that something would change.


	7. Chapter 7 visiting the comic shop

SUPERHEROES

Chapter 7 – visiting the comic shop

The next day I woke up at 6.00pm so I though to waste the time until it was time again to fight crime I would go to my local comic book shop it's a pretty cool place for me I mean they have every thing from flash, to green lantern, the avengers and the god of all superheroes BATMAN, if there ever was a god for superheroes it would be him.

When I finally reached the comic book shop I read the sign as I normally do it is a popular comic book shop called 'atomic comics' I went in and was greeted as usual by a staff member who over the years I have become friends with, his name is larry totter he came up to me and said "the new batman issue is out if you are interested" "if I am interested, I would be insane not to be" I replied I then looked around for the new issue of batman looking past all the watchmen comics I found a new kick-ass comic.

After buying the new batman issue I sat down with a pepsi I starting to read and then I person sat down opposite to me "alright Daniel" I said still looking at the comic "how the hell do you know it was me" Daniel replied "your hair, its auburn, doesn't make it hard to pick you out from the crowd" I said joking "ha-ha fuck you asshole" he replied then I looked to see a lot of the people staring at me and Daniel "Daniel you really need to stop swearing in public" I said "fuck them" he replied.

If you are wondering who Daniel is well its fire fiend I found out his identity when we went to kill a local drug dealer who got a 'lucky' punch at fire fiend which made his mask come off so I had to take off my mask so we could trust each other not to tell anyone who we were and the drug dealer is now a pill of ashes after fire fiend dealt with him.

"So you would not guess who I seen yesterday" I said after reading the batman issue "who" he replied "death star, after all these years" I said in excitement "how is she" he replied "she's good" I said "so I was thinking, what super power would you have?" he said "I don't know, if one I would have electricity" "good choice, I would have warp reality" he replied "oh come on, that's over kill" "I know" he replied laughing "choose a different one" I said "um, fire" he replied "why am I not surprised" I said chuckling "hey its getting dark, lets go out and fuck up some criminals" he said "ok, only if you stop swearing" I replied again looking around to find people staring at us "no promises" he replied laughing


	8. Chapter 8 partners in crime fighting

SUPERHEROES

Chapter 8 – partners in crime fighting

After we came out of the comic book shop I told Daniel "meet me out side of my house and I will ran in my house to get changed into my costume" he replied by saying "I am were my costume already so hurry up". After I got changed and sneaked out of my house I walked outside to see fire fiend setting alight to the neighbour's mailbox "what the hell are you doing" I said angrily "I am just burning these mailboxes" he replied calmly "I know that, but why are you doing it" I said getting more and more angry "to be honest, I don't fucking know" he replied laughing "lets get the fuck out of here before someone sees us".

We arrived outside of an apartment block which has been know to house criminals of all kinds from rapists to the criminal insane to the usual drug dealers "so which floor is it" I asked "well every floor has criminals, but we are going to the 16 floor" fire fiend replied "ok, lets do this" I said feeling like a bad ass

When we finally got to the 16th floor we got ready for battle I grabbed my baseball bat and fire fiend got his aerosol can and lighter ready. He gave me a nod to open the door so I ran at the door and with all my power I kicked the door down and starting waving my bat around hitting multiple criminals then fire fiend came in and started torching the criminals.

We killed all the criminals except one who fire fiend said was the leader I told fire fiend to search the place whilst I interrogated him "who gave you these weapons" I asked but there was no reply "here let me help" fire fiend said as he grabbed a knife and stabbed it in the mans left leg "ahhhh you asshole, ahhh my leg" the man said in pain "well then, ANSWER HIM" fire fiend said "thank you check over there" I said trying to get him away "so where were we" I said whilst pushing the knife deeper "ok, ok I will speak, his name is general pain" he cried out "where is this general pain" I asked "hahahahaha, you think you can stop him" he said "well, why not" I asked " "because his plan is already in motion"


End file.
